gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Scunt
"Need a dispencer here!" or "!ereh recnepsid a deeN" The Scunt's most used words. He appears as RED/BLU Scout with a slightly deformed mouth. He was created by YouTube user wadloperz Bio Scunt is a little-known GMod "monster" originally created to mimic the more well-known character, "Vagineer ", by attempting to redo the classic fad's facial expression on a Team Fortress 2 Scout ragdoll. This did not work out as well as planned, since the desired result looked like a mashed-up Scout face. The new creation made it into the Machinima community on YouTube, where it was dubbed "Vagiscout", since its face somewhat resembled Vagineer and it talked in reverse. This title received criticism, so the name was switched to "Scunt", short for "The Scout is a cunt".﻿ Appearances ﻿Scunt has appeared in only a few Garry's Mod videos on Youtube. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lawuz_7KcL4&feature=related - "Scunt X RED Heavy", the most widely viewed, takes place in the RED 2fort respawn room. A Heavy, clearly confused by the creature before him, first utters, "Scout is...?" recognizing the class Scunt is made from. Scunt flails around in response and utters obnoxious-sounding backwards phrases. Heavy, after seeing this, says, "Kill Scout!", and a Pyro armed with the Soldier's Equalizer appears next to Scunt. The Pyro swings the Equalizer at Scunt's face, but Scunt eats the weapon and immediately excretes a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. Pyro, having witnessed this, flips out and screams, causing his own head to explode. Scunt, in response, goes up to the alienated Heavy and giggles and talks backwards to further bother him. After this, the video abrubtly ends. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YasrOWtrP6Q&feature=related - "Scunt's Average Day", Scunt scares away an unsuspecting animal and eats some communists. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDaGCE5hLfo - "HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt" series. One of the main contenders in the first two parts, somewhat downplayed in the third. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_xD3nhSQ_g The Scunt is the main villan in Heavy's Mission to mars. Behavior and Abilities ﻿Scunt is technically of the same race as Vagineer, therefore he possesses similar abilities and the same non-immunity to other Monster attacks. Like the other Vagis he speaks reversed dialogue of his respective Team Fortress 2 class, and has a deformed, partially vertical mouth. Unlike his Engineer-inspired counterpart, there is only one type of Scunt. He exists solely to annoy, and those who threaten him witness firsthand his trigger-happiness with a Force-A-Nature. Scunt can also take objects, items and weapons into his "mouth" and convert them into other things with ease - any object large enough to fit into his mouth, he can turn into something else by defacating (pooping) the converted object out. Because he can eat incoming objects, he is immune to Dr. Hax's telekinetic computer tossing. Scunt is much tougher than a normal Scout, and he sports the same parthogenic reproductive properties of Vagineer. Scunt lacks the ability to lauch off limbs as tools and weapons like Vagineer, but he can spit sticky fluid and regrow limbs. Self-willed invulnerability It is recommended to make more videos about him using these abilities in action. Scunt can use his own head as a spinning fan that sucks up and chop up enemies, He also used this ability on Louis ﻿Faults and weaknesses ﻿Scunt often heeds his presence through either one of his musical themes, "The Theme of Doctor Robotnik" or "Professor Pumplestickles". Both are themes associated with mischief and ill-intent, and fit well to Scunt's intentions--to annoy and pester. His life's purpose to annoy is also his biggest downfall, for many monsters of the world of 2Fort as well as many other characters detest him for it.Due to his parthogenic reproductive capabilities, Scunt becomes more obnoxious and dangerous with the use of explosives against him. However, Scunt can be disentegrated or vaporized by dark energy-based weapons from Half-Life 2 , such as the secondary fire from the AR2 Pulse Rifle. Scunt also has a weakness to fire and hot objects, so a Pyro is in luck if he gets on Scunt's bad side (if he manages to set Scunt aflame before getting Force-a-Nature'd). Scunt is only immune to incoming objects if he catches them in his mouth, so if you catch him off guard, you may whack him in the head and knock him out like a normal person.If Scunt is killed, he will eventually respawn based upon how he died. If he dies in one piece, he will respawn within a minute or so. If little remains of him, like in the case of being vaporized or charred badly, he will respawn within a period of a least a day, with no recollection of what happened to him. If multiple Scunts are killed, only one will respawn.He is not known to be very forgiving, so unless one can compensate him somehow his killer can look forward to being hunted down. His preferred method of revenge is to harass and annoy in a most distasteful manner when his nemesis is off-guard. He will also occasionally begin his disruptive behavior during a life-or-death situation that his victim is stuck in, to make it harder for them to survive given their conditions. This doesnt work in the situation where his pestering is actually less annoying than one's surroundings - i.e. if he began his duties whilst Rebecca Black music was playing nearby. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters made by wadloperz Category:RED Team